What Happens When One Goes Crazy
by IamRomance
Summary: Logan is with Parker, veronica and piz break up and logan's two favourite cousins are moving to town,,my first fic just give it a chance plz and i know the summary stinks some future love
1. Chapter 1

What Happens When One Goes Crazy

Veronica and Piz sit eating lunch at the Hearst Cafeteria, Veronica isn't doing so much eating as just picking at her salad, "So, Veronica what did you want to talk to me about", Piz looked at her questioningly but concern in his features "well Piz, I don't know, it is hard what I want to tell you" Veronica finally looks up from playing with her food, "It's ok Veronica you can tell me" Piz reassured her "well I think we should stop seeing each other, I mean, I like you I do but I think we would be better friends" she said so fast unsure of how he would react "you know what, I really like you Veronica but your right, plus I am going to New York in the summer and your going to Virginia and friends would be really great" Veronica smiled and unsure of himself Piz smiled too they got up hugged and said their goodbyes as they each went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Parker cuddle in Logan's apartment at the Grand on his couch watching a movie when there was a knock at the door, Logan paused the movie and went to answer it, when he opened the door his mouth dropped and shock filled his face "wut up cuz" the boy and girl standing in front of the door say in unison, trying to shake off the shock Logan's mouth finally closes and turns into a smile "Alexis, Jake what are you doing here" Logan manages to get out "it's nice to see you too cuz" jakes says "no I didn't mean it like that it is really great to see you it's ju-" Alexis cuts him off "we know who wouldn't be glad to see us were fabulous" she smiled, just like Lilly Logan thought "yes you guys are, oh come in, so what brings you to Neptune or you just want to visit your best cousin" Logan smiled "Don't get ahead of yourself cuz" Jake said as he smiled when Logan's smile faltered a little, "actually we came to tell you we are moving here" Alexis and Jake both smiled, "really wow that is great" Logan's smile grew " we know right and" just then Parker walked from the Living room "Logan who's at the door", "Oh parker" Logan had forgotten about her she had reached them and smiled at Jake and Alexis "Parker these are my cousins Jake and Alexis "It's nice to meet you" Parker extended her hand and greeted the two of them "Jake and Alexis Parker" they smiled and shook her hand "it's nice to meet you too" the both said, Parker a little confused as to why Logan didn't say his girlfriend but shook the feeling "so you two visit veronica yet" Logan broke the awkward silence and that's why she thought Logan didn't mention her as his girlfriend "AHH no not yet but we intend to we would of visited her first if we two weren't staying at the Grand" Alexis chirped in "huh I am generally offended, you would rather see Veronica before your own cousin" Logan put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. All the mean while parker was getting a little mad that veronica always seemed to be so important in most everyone's lives especially when it came to Logan "you know how we feel about Ronnie cuz" Jake said "well we should get going I think Alexis over here might go a little crazy if we don't go see you know who will stop by and visit you later today" Jake added "ok see you guys" Logan said, and "nice to meet you" Parker added again with a nod of there heads they were gone.

"Well they seem cool" Parker said as her and Logan head back to the couch "they are, the best" Logan smiled "how does Veronica know them "oh Veronica and them go way back to when it was the fab four and when ever they came to visit we would open up to them and them only making it the fab six, best times of our lives, even when everyone including me ostracized veronica, they didn't, they actually got pretty mad at me and Duncan for doing that to her, but when Veronica and me and Duncan all made up it was great again, except for the fact we lost our best member" Logan's smile faltered a bit then grew and Parkers faltered she didn't like that Logan had a past with Veronica, why did everything have to revolve around Veronica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica and Wallace sat chilling at her house watching a movie when her door bell rang "oh" Veronica said excited "that must be the pizza", " slow down superfly, your going to hurt yourself" Wallace laughed and Veronica glared at him, then opened the door "AHHH" Wallace looked up concerned from hearing two female voices scream "Lexi, Jake" Veronica screamed again "Ronnie" the twins said in unison, and Wallace got up to join Veronica to see all the commotion, when he came to stand beside Veronica the twins stared at him and Veronica's smile grew "Alexis Jake this is my bff Wallace" Alexis smile grew 2 times 2 big "AHHH" she screamed and hugged Wallace, and Wallace was shocked and stunned and just genuinely scared, Veronica laughed Alexis pulled back "I have heard so much about you it is like I've known you since V cut you down from the Neptune Highs flagpole" Wallace glares at veronica "Veronica how many people have you told I was taped to a flagpole" Veronica smiled "don't forget butt naked your words not mine and not many I swear" she let out a loud laugh at Wallace's expression.

Later Wallace had left letting them catch up but promising veronica he would hang wit her later. "Omg I can't believe he slept with Madison Sinclair eeww what is wrong with him" Alexis said disgust laced her voice "yep I know" veronica nodded her head "but I forgive him I don't know why but I don't want to fight with him we could be friends you know" V added "I don't know with that girlfriend around what's her name…parker" Jake said "Parkers alright you guys once you get to know her" veronica reassured them and her self "whatever you say V" Jake said "so Ronnie come to our hotel suite and hang with us come on you can ride with us will bring you back home later" Alexis chirped back into the conversation "what's wrong with right here" veronica said Alexis just gave her, her puppy dog look the one that no one can resist "don't give me that look" veronica said looking away "you're done for now" Jake laughed "fine let's go" veronica caved

Later at the grand Jake went to Logan's suite to hang so he calls it but there really playing video games, veronica told Alexis that she got the internship at the FBI she was ecstatic and insisted they have a drink but Alexis is the quickest drunk one drink and she is gone it is so sad she loves the stuff so now veronica has to venture to a hotel suite door she never thought she would see again. She knocks and waits for it to be answered.

She hears a male voice say be right there and knows it's him the funny thing is the way her stomach seems to be doing all these flips it's weird huh then the door opens and he stands there shock for a moment tell veronica speaks "sorry to bother you but uh is Jake here" veronica asked almost in a whisper avoiding his eyes at all cost "yea uh just a sec come on in" he said and veronica slow stepped her way in to the very familiar suite Logan disappeared and Jake came back "hey what's up" Jake said "umm so yeah I need you to take me home" veronica said "what, what about Alexis" he questioned "yea so I told her I got the Internship to the FBI this summer in vir-"she was cut off and engulfed in to a hug "omg Ronnie that is so great I am so glad that this happened" Jake told her he was proud it was evident in his voice "yea thanks for the love but your kind of killing me with this death grip you call a hug" he let go "I so sorry sometimes I forget how small you are" veronica glared "I am not small I am petite" he laughed "so Alexis insisted we have a drink and you know when she drinks" "she is out cold" Jake finished "ok let me get my stuff I'll be right back" with a nod he left to only be replaced with Logan "hey veronica so I over heard you and I think it is awesome that you got the internship I mean for as long as I can remember you have been working for this" Logan smiled and put a supportive hand on her shoulder, veronica looked him in the eye "thanks Logan that really means a lot" veronica doesn't know why she is opening up to Logan but she is and can't seem to stop herself "when I told Piz he gave me this look like your going to be gone the whole summer were not going to see each other the whole summer like I should just quit my dream for someone I haven't even know a whole year can you believe that not to mention he'll be in New York the whole summer" she felt good to let it out was in the most shock when Logan hugged her she stood frozen for a few seconds but as soon as he let go she missed it then Jake came and she had to leave because there was no reason for her to be there now right, she smiled at him as she was pulled from the apartment only to get the smile she had been longing to see back at her.

"Thanks for driving me home Jake" veronica sat starring at her hands "you know he still likes you" Jake whispered and veronicas head snapped back so fast she thought it might break with a look of 'shock' to sadness "yea but he is with parker I screwed up big this time Jake" she was back to looking at her hands "well do you love him" he was looking through the windshield now" "more than ever" she managed in just a whisper "then you fight for him, I mean this is kind of weird me talking to you like this because I'm a guy and all but I just want the two of you to be really happy and your happy when you are together" he gave her a smile "thanks Jake" veronica leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then a hug and excited the SUV with a wave good bye she was gone.

The next day Jake Wallace Alexis Veronica and Mac all decided to go to the beach since Veronica is leaving soon they wanted to get in some hang time they invited Parker Logan and Dick as well. At the beach the girls lay sun bathing while the guys either swam or surfed then Parker noticed Logan checking out Veronica and Veronica checking out Logan right back this made her mad she stood up breaking their focus on each other it shifted to her "hey Veronica can you come with me I have a question to ask you" Parker gave her innocent smile "yea of course" veronica got up and followed her down the beach "what do you think your doing" Parker blurted out "walking down the beach with you" Veronica was now confused "oh don't give me that, with Logan, ok he is mine you had him but you don't anymore so stay away I am so sick of everything being about you and if you don't stay away from him or stop talking to him you will suffer and don't under estimate me veronica you may think your good but oh I am far better" and with that she stormed away, shocked and stunned veronica headed back to the sheet normally she would say o do something but she just figured parker was angry and just needed to cool down.

So later Parker left to go to the washroom and after a few minutes of her gone veronica decided to find her, as she got to the bathroom area she over heard parker talking to someone but she had to be on the phone or crazy because there was no other voice and as the detective veronica is she might of listened a little bit without being seen, but what she heard she wish she hadn't veronica stormed in the bathroom.

"your cheating on Logan with Piz" veronica was mad, Parker just said goodbye and hung up "were you eavesdropping on my conversation" she was starting to scare veronica the she was acting reminded her of Aaron "more like over heard, I was coming to talk to you about what you said earlier, me and Logan are just friends that's all" veronica tried to calm her down she looked ready to kill "I meant what I said earlier stay away from Logan" this made veronica mad who did she think she was she new Logan like 4 months dated him 1 month I knew Logan since we were 12 "yea well who do you think he will be staying away from when I tell him your cheating on him" veronica turns to leave but feels a sharp pain and then everything go's black.

Parker leaves the bathroom and heads back to the towels "hey Mac, Alexis you guys seen veronica I want to ask her something" she was acting like she never just knocked someone out a minute ago that someone being veronica "no she said she was going to find you" Alexis said kind of suspicious, just then the guys came in from the water "well come on Mac lets go look for her" Alexis pulled Mac up with her "look for who" Jake asked curious "veronica she went to find Parker but Parker came to find her so she was heading to the bathroom she must still be there, will be right back" Alexis and Mac headed towards the bathroom, when Alexis saw veronica lying there on the floor she almost fainted she screamed so loud that Jake and Logan and everyone else came running.

"Lexi you o-, omg veronica" Jake looked horrified but not as horrified as Logan "someone call an ambulance, come one veronica you got to wake up" he was cuddling veronica almost the same way Duncan did Lilly, this pissed Parker off more all she could think was that veronica was going to pay for this, Logan always has to be near her.

At the hospital everyone was there even Keith after an hour of waiting a nurse came in and said she has awaken and wants to talk to someone said it was important "is there a Logan here" Logan stood up, right now this was making parkers blood boil, Logan followed the nurse to her room, when he walked in she looked so pale and fragile he just wanted to run up and hug her and kiss her and he wants whoever has done this to her pay.

"hey" he said "you wanted to talk" he added "yea I have to tell you something" veronica was playing with her hands "what is it" Logan ask curious as to why he was the first person she wanted to talk to "it was parker she did this to me" wow ok that he wasn't expecting but for some reason he couldn't believe "no, why would parker do this" he kept running it through his head but no reason as to why she would do this came "she did this because I found out she was cheating on you, and your not going to like with who" veronica said still not looking at him "who veronica" Logan said in almost a whisper "Piz" she said in the same whisper, for some reason this made Logan mad and in denial "do you hear yourself parker would never do that she is parker, I know you don't like her veronica but this is low and I don't believe you" this made veronica's head shoot up "what!! You think I am lying Logan she is psychotic, when I was with her in the bathroom she gave me the same look your father did when he told me he bashed Lilly's head in, god Logan we have known each other since we were twelve you really thing I would just pull this theory out my ass, I am telling you because I thought you would understand she needs some help, and she is probably going to attack me again because she already warned me I am not to talk to you ever again" veronica was angry at this point and so was Logan "I think you are high on morphine" and with that he stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

sorry i took so long been busy lol i hope you like this chapter i dont know tell me if you dont i like feedback good or bad good is the more preferable choice i tried to space out the paragraphs better so it isnt so bunch up some parts still are soory hope you like it

* * *

What Happens When One Goes Crazy CH 2

Logan storms to the waiting room and grabs parkers hand and heads for the doors leading outside, Jake stands up "what is wrong man" Logan just lifts his hand to silence him as he heads out the doors with parker "Logan" Jake called again but he was gone 'what the hell is up with him, better go see veronica'.

Logan and parker are now driving and Logan can't hold it in any longer he has to ask her "parker" he paused "yes Logan is everything alright" she said it in such a caring and loving voice and Logan wondered how veronica could think she would do something like this, "when I went in to see veronica" Logan didn't notice but parker got this anger look to her eye when he said veronica, "she told me something, she told me that you attacked her, and told her she could never talk to me again is that true".

Parkers blood started to boil 'I tell her to stay away and now she is telling him I attacked her, and am preventing her from seeing him, she is in for it now' "omg Logan that is horrible I would, no could never do that to veronica she helped me in so many ways like with my rape" parker burst into tears (fake tears of course) Logan pulled the car to the side of the road and engulfed parker into a hug "shh it is ok, I didn't think you did it either you couldn't your parker lee the sweetest girl" parker just grinned 'ha I got him where I want him believing me over veronica, my plan is working and soon Logan will have nothing to do with veronica ever'.

Jake, Alexis, Wallace and Mac all entered veronica's room to find her sobbing lightly in her hospital bed, "veronica what's wrong" Alexis rushed over to her bed side "he didn't believe me" she said in almost a whisper "what did you tell him veronica" Jake asked wondering since Logan stormed out with parker "the truth, that parker attacked me, he didn't believe me" veronica put her head down.

"I believe you veronica" Mac said causing veronica's head to snap up "she has been acting wired lately all she does is talk about Logan it gets annoying after awhile and she gets anger in her eyes at the mention of you, I didn't think much of it" she added "I believe you too veronica at the beach she wasn't acting normal if you ask me" Alexis said "thanks you guys" veronica said sadness still evident in her voice "well we got to find some proof to show Logan so he will believe you" Wallace all the quiet said from the back. "Yah I can talk to him, see what is going on in his head, she would have had to give him some sob story I'll find out what it is" Jake said heading for the door, the rest just gathered around veronica and chatted.

After Logan dropped Parker off he headed back to the hotel suite, only to find Jake standing at the door, "I know why you're here man and I don't want to talk about it" Logan said brushing past Jake "well were going to because I want to get to the bottom of this", Jake countered "ok, it is as simple as parker didn't do it" Logan stated plainly "how do you know though" Jake wondered out loud "because she's parker you don't know her like I do" Logan was getting angrier "That's true I don't know her man but I do know Ronnie and she doesn't make stuff like this up, we've know her for how long and just like that without analyzing anything you're just going to take parker's side" Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing "alright man the only advice I have left for you is to at least look deeper into this, before something turns out to be the other and you regret the decision for the rest of your life, I'll catch you later man" with that said Jake walked away leaving Logan in deep thought.

Back at the hospital

Jake entered the room and everyone one went silent, "so… so far he isn't budgging but I think I might have gotten to him, personally I don't think he believes your lying but he can't grasp the thought of Parker doing something like that to you or to anyone at that"

veronica looked up from her hands, hands that she had gotten used to looking at lately "I couldn't believe she did it either but I was the one it was done too and this isn't some lame attempt to get him back I think she really needs help, and I am leaving soon and he won't have to deal with me so I just want to get justice for myself, I am constantly getting justice for everyone else.

Wallace stepped forward "we understand and we will help you get justice, the hospital said you can come home in the morning and we will be back to pick you up we are going to go and let you have some rest and will see you in the morning ok" veronica just nodded and the gang slowly exited the small room and Veronica soon fell fast to sleep.

Veronica woke up with a scream "AAAAHHHH oh omg it was just a bad dream" she said wiping her eyes wither her hand, someone stepped from the shadows "hello veronica" Parker said veronica looked up scared "what are you doing here parker" she said in a calm and rational voice she didn't want to provoke her.

"Well you see I had an interesting chat with my boyfriend this morning about you and me and I think you get the point" she stepped further out of the darkness and was holding a stick "what is that, what are you going to do with that" veronica was trying to think quick but she had to be honest with her self no scared her more than parker right now, not Aaron not even Cassidy.

"I got some options for you, your leaving for your internship soon aren't you" veronica slowly nodded "well if you do what I tell you, you will make it there whole" parker smirked "what do I have to do" veronica wanted to get this over with so the girl would just leave "you have to tell Logan you hate him and you never want to see him again, and that you lied about me and that I never touched you that some random person did this to you, you were just jealous of me" parker let out a little chuckle, "fine and you'll leave me alone and leave right now" veronica caved she wanted parker to leave now "oh I will leave now and if Logan does tell me soon that you said what I told you to say I wont destroy you" with one last smirk parker walked to the door but stopped and turned around "oh you also won't receive any surprise hook ups from Piz" with that she walked out.

As bad as that last part was for veronica she wasn't sure if Piz was capable of something like that but she wouldn't chance it, she pulled out a recorder that was sitting under her cover and smirked a little if they didn't believe her then they will now like always she gets hard proof, she knew parker would show up, as scared as parker makes her you cant mess with Veronica Mars.


End file.
